Ice cream conquers all
by eljah.2
Summary: “Mommy, Daddy I made a new quote! Ice cream conquers all!” “My darling isn’t it supposed to be ‘Love conquers all’?” “It’s a quote for you and mommy!” The couple smiled. ‘Ice cream conquers all’


A/n: Yo! :D It's bee a looong~ time since I updated my profile and wrote a story. So here I am. So let's go on to the story~! XD **R and R. AU.**

Summary: "Mommy, Daddy I made a new quote! Ice cream conquers all!" "My darling isn't it supposed to be 'Love conquers all'?" "It's a quote for you mommy and daddy!" The couple smiled. _'Ice cream conquers all'_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I'll be very glad if I own an ice cream factory. XD

**Ice cream conquers all**

By: eljah.2

**Age:** 5 yrs. Old

One morning, a peaceful morn-- "KYAAH~!" _cough. cough_. A **peaceful** morning. "How dare you?!" Sheesh. What is that noise?!

Sniff. Sniff. "My.. _sob_.. poor.. _sniff_.. ice cream."

Twitch.

Sob.

Twitch.

Sniff.

Glare.

…

…

"Look what you've done!" Ino scolded Sasuke as she comforts Sakura. "Gomen Saku-chan. Sasu-kun is a meanie."

Twitch. "Sheesh. It is HER fault, NOT mine. Look what she has done to me!" Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes.

"You're a bad meanie!"

"She spilled her ice cream on ME! On ME! And it's her fault that she spilled her ice cream. Tch. Whatever. Let's leave Naruto." Sasuke told Naruto and left.

Naruto looked at Ino and Sakura and mouthed 'Sorry' and left with Sasuke.

"That Sasu-kun is a meanie! I hate him. Never mind him. I'll treat you a new ice cream." Ino told Sakura.

"_Sniff_. Okay. _Sniff_" Then they left to buy some ice cream.

After they bought their ice cream they sat in the nearby bench.

"Ino-chan…"

"Yes, Saku-chan?"

"When I grow up, I'll make Sasu-kun regret that he didn't apologize for spilling my ice cream. _Evil smile._ Bwahahaha! _Accidentally squishes her ice cream 'Plok! (whatever the sound of an ice cream when it fells to the ground XD)' _**O.O** _teary eyes _My ice cream! Uwaaah~! **T_T" **

"Uuhh..._Panics._ Here is my ice cream. Don't cry anymore, ok?"

"_sniff._ Arigato… _licks the ice cream. _Yummy! **XD**"

'Oh boy. Can Saku-chan really be serious at revenge?' Ino thought and sweardropped at that thought.

After a couple of years…

**Age**: 12 yrs. Old

Stare.

Glare.

Twitch.

Twitch.

"Dobe. I feel someone is always staring me since I was 5." Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

"Yeah. Me too. Everytime I'm with you. Don't tell me you have fangirl that is a ghost?! Men! You're scaring me teme!" Naruto said.

"Baka!" He punched Naruto in the head. "That's not what I meant Dobe. Sakura.."

"Sakura? What's with Sakura?"

"Sheesh. Ever since I got mad at her spilling her ice cream in my t-shirt she got so.. uhh.."

"Stalky?"

"Right, stalky! Wait.. What the heck is stalky?!"

"From the word stalker. You know, stalky, stalker, stalky, stalker. Ugh! You got my point!"

"And where in the world did you learn that nonsense word?"

"I made it! And it's NOT a nonsense!"

"It is."

"It's not!"

"It is."

"It's not!

"It is. Ugh! You're annoying. Back to the MAIN topic, have you noticed that Sakura has always been glaring at me?!"

"Obviously teme! She really must hate you!"

"Why does she have to hate me? I should be the one glaring at her now. It should be me, not her. She ruined my favorite t-shirt when I was a child. Until now, the stain is still there."

"Wait. It's still with you? Shouldn't it be thrown by now?"

"Baka! It's not what you think! Sheesh. Let's go now it's already time for Iruka-sensei's class."

In Iruka-sensei's class…

"Okay, class. Take your seat. Today your team members will be announced. Let's start with Team 10. Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Chouji."

"Ino-chan. Shika-kun is your team mate. _wink_" Sakura whispered to Ino.

"So?" Ino said and blushed.

"You're blushing! Hahaha." Sakura said teasingly.

"I'm not!" Ino said

"Hahaha." Sakura laughed.

"Now, for Team 7. Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura!"

'Wait. Did I heard my name?! With that.. Uchiha guy?! What the?!' Sakura thought shocked.

"Saku-chan. I think this is not your day" Ino whispered.

"Totally NOT." Sakura said as she rolled her eyes.

After Iruka-sensei announced all the team members..

"Okay class.. Go to your respective team mates and meet with your sensei." Iruka-sensei said and left.

"I'll be going now. Good luck with team mates." Ino said and left to meet up with her friends.

"Yeah. You too. _wink_." Sakura said teasingly. Ino laughed.

"Ohayo~!"

She turned her head and she saw her team mates - Naruto and _shivers .._Sasuke.

"Hi!" she smiled at Naruto, glared at Sasuke and smiled again at Naruto

'Whoa. That was a fast emotion change.' Sasuke and Naruto thought.

"Sakura-chan~! We're team mates! Woohoo!" Naruto said happily. Sakura laughed.

"Teme! Speak up!" Naruto told Sasuke.

"Hn.."

"Hehe. Gomen, Saku-chan. Teme is a meanie."

"Don't worry, Naruto. I'm _totally_ used to it." she smiled at Naruto then glared at Sasuke.

Of course. Sasuke is Sasuke, he glared back at Sakura.

Let the glaring contest begin!!! XDD

Glare.

Glare.

Glare.

Glare.

Glare.

"Uhh.. Guys?" Naruto said, uncomfortable with the atmosphere.

The glaring contest was interrupted with a poof.

"Ohayo~! Gomen, if I'm late. I'm Kakash-sensei, your team's sensei." A gray-haired man told them.

"Ohayo~!" Naruto and Sakura said with a smile while Sasuke just nod.

"So.. Let's start with the know-each-other part ok? So, let's start with the active blond boy." Kakashi-sensei said as he point at Naruto.

"Ok! I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I love ramen! _bow_" Naruto said.

"Okay.. So how about you pink-haired lady?" Kakashi-sensei sweatdropped.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. 12 years old. I love ice cream. _change of atmosphere-evil atmosphere _Nobody stand in my way if it is about my ice cream. _glares at Sasuke then change of atmosphere-sweet atmosphere._ That's it!" Sakura said with a sweet smile.

"Uuhh.. Okay. How about you boy?" Kakashi-sensei more sweatdrop and points at Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke. 13 years old." Sasuke said.

"Okay! Let's start our training! To the training grounds!" Kakashi-sensei said and left with a poof. They went to the training grounds too.

In the training grounds..

"Now, let's have our training partners. Naruto and I, Sasuke and Sakura. Let's go Naruto!" Kakashi-sensei told them and went to the other side with Naruto.

Sakura.

And.

Sasuke.

Alone.

'Sheesh. Not my day.' Thought Sasuke.

Sasuke walked away from Sakura. "Sasuke! Where are you going?" asked Sakura.

"Somewhere. This is boring." Sasuke answered.

Clank. A kunai passed Sasuke's face. He looked at Sakura. Sakura is wearing a grin in her face.

"Let's get it on." Sasuke smirked.

They threw kunai each other.

"You really must hate me Sakura." Sasuke said.

Clank. They kunai strike each other.

"You're missing a part Sasuke. I hate you. A lot!" Sakura said.

"Because of your stupid ice cream?" Sasuke asked teasingly.

"I know it's a small thing but I can't help it. I've hated you since that happened."

Clank.

"You are a little girl."

"I'm not!"

Clank.

"You can't hate me forever."

"I can."

Sasuke tackled her in the ground.

"Let's make a deal. If you fall in love with me, you'll treat me. If not, I'll treat you ICE CREAM." Sasuke challenged Sakura and smirked.

Sakura pushed him.

"Let the deal begin." Sakura said and smirked.

Sasuke helped Sakura to raise from the ground and shaked their hands as a sign of the beginning of the deal.

After a couple of years..

**Age:** 17 years old.

As years passed by, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto developed a tight friendship. They were always together. In times of trouble (paying Naruto's bills in ramen) and in times of happiness (Sakura and Sasuke chasing Naruto and of course, Naruto paying his debt) XD.

"Happy Birthday Sakura-chan~!" Naruto said happily as he gave his gift to Sakura.

"Arigato Naruto." Sakura thanked him while opening her gift. And guess what?! Inside is a ... (No. It's not ramen **XP**) a pack of ice cream – strawberry flavored!

"Wow. Arigato Naruto! You picked my favorite flavor! Tnx a lot!!" she said as she hugged Naruto.

"Hehe. You're welcome Sakura-chan!" Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura laughed. "Nothing. **:P**" Sakura said.

"Kakashi-sensei treat us! It's my birthday." Sakura said teasingly.

"Aren't you supposed to be the one who will treat us?" Kakash-sensei said.

"Oh yeah. Hehe. Riiiiight. I forgot about that! Hehe." Sakura said

Kakashi-sensei sweatdropped. "Okay. That will be my birthday present for you. So, what will I treat you guys?" asked Kakashi-sensei.

"ICE CREAM!" Sakura said

"RAMEN!" Naruto said.

"Huh? Ice cream or ramen?" asked Kakashi-sensei.

"Eerr. Ice cream! Today is Sakura-chan's birthday so Ice cream!" Naruto said with a wide smile.

"Thank you Naruto. Yey! Ice cream!" Sakura said happily.

"To the ice cream store!" Kakashi-sensei said and disappeared with a poof and the others left too.

In the nearby ice cream store…

"Mmm..! The ice cream is so delicious!!!" Naruto said.

"Yeah! Sasuke, you don't want some ice cream?" asked Sakura.

"I don't like sweets." Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah. I remembered that. Hehe." Sakura said

"Sakura, Sasuke! Naruto and I will be going. We'll just get something, ok?" Kakashi-sensei said.

"Okay!" Sakura said and Sasuke nodded.

"Do you.. remember when we were 5 years old?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh that! Hahaha. Yeah. I even remember revenging my ice cream. Boy, I do really love ice cream a lot. Hahaha." Sakura laughed,

"I apologize.." Sasuke whispered.

"Huh?"

"I… apologize for me… being mad.." Sasuke said.

"Oohh.. Nah. You shouldn't be the one to apologize, I should be the one. I apologize." Sakura said with a smile.

Sasuke got a small box from his pocket and gave it at Sakura.

"For me?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke nodded.

Sakura opened it. Her eyes widened in shock. A necklace with a pink ice cream pendant with a small heart in the middle.

"Wow. Arigato Sasuke-kun." Sakura thanked him.

Sasuke helped Sakura to put the necklace in her neck.

"Sasuke.." She went to the ice cream boy and bought an ice cream and went back to Sasuke.

"An ice cream for you Sasuke!" she gave the ice cream..

"You know, I don't like ice cream.." Sasuke said.

"But what can I do? It's what the deal says."

Sasuke remembered the deal. And smiled.

- - - - -

"That my dear is our story." The pink-haired lady told her daughter.

"Cliché isn't it?" A black-haired man said.

The pink-haired lady laughed.

"It's not! Mommy, daddy! I made a new quote!" the black-haired girl told them.

"What is it dear?" the pink-haired lady asked.

"Ice cream conquers all!"

The pink-haired laughed again.

"Isn't that supposed to be 'Love conquers all'?" the black-haired man told his daughter.

"But it's a quote for you and mommy!" the girl said with a smile.

The pink-haired lady laughed and stopped as she felt something kick her tummy.

"Mommy, is my little brother kicking again?" the little girl asked as she held her mother's tummy.

"Yes baby. You're little brother can't wait to see her beautiful sister." The pink-haired lady told her daughter.

"I can't wait to see you little brother." She told her mommy's tummy.

The pink-haired lady and black-haired man looked at each and smiled.

'_Ice cream conquers all'_

- - - - - -

Oh yeah! It's finish! Is it confusing? Hehe. Gomen if it's kinda cheesy. I just made it on the spot. I missed eating ice cream a lot! I'm not allowed to eat ice cream every winter. **T_T**. Please review. A review can make some one smile! THANK YOU FOR READING!!


End file.
